


Heaven In Hell

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I wish not to translate this piece of workVše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce





	Heaven In Hell

Už na škole se to snažil potlačovat, přestože mu rodiče jasně vysvětlili, že to není nic špatného, jen… se to prostě moc nehodilo. A zvláště ne teď, během války. Měl alespoň výhodu, že jej přitahovali muži i ženy, a když byla příležitost, ukájel své potřeby výhradně na něžnějším pohlaví. Ani mu to moc nevadilo, jen občas se mu zastesklo po těch pár hodinách, strávených v mužské náruči, s hlavou opřenou o mohutný hrudník, silné paže omotané kolem sebe.

Pak se ale zakoukal do nově příchozí sestřičky a trable s druhou částí vlastního já na chvíli skončily. Jenže jak už to tak bývá, před ničím nelze utíkat věčně, pokušení tady bylo, a bylo veliké.

Den ode dne si stále víc uvědomoval a také připouštěl, že se jeho nejlepší přítel pro něj stává někým víc, někým, kdo se mu čas od času objeví ve snech, jež nevinnými nebyly ani zdaleka. A Trapper…

Trapper byl jeho záchytným bodem v téhle proklaté válce, který nechtěl za nic na světě ztratit. Proto si snažil všímat byť i minimálních náznaků, že se jeho kolega mohl cítit podobně, ale jednoduše si nedokázal být jistý. Trapper se jej dotýkal, na přítele velmi často, ale vše bylo v rámci jejich vztahu, jenž se takto vyvinul zcela přirozeně, v hnědých očích stále zářily jiskřičky uličnictví, v tklivějších momentech hřály a jeho bezchybný úsměv uměl jeho duši pohladit ve chvílích, kdy to potřeboval.

Ale pořád neměl žádný neprůstřelný důkaz… ne, to by chtěl moc, nejspíše by stačil i jen náznak, jenž by se nedal vyložit jinak. Kolikrát si byl jistý, že to Trapper cítí stejně, že má taky strach z reakce toho druhého, z odmítnutí, ze zničení přátelství, z budoucnosti… Jenže nikdy nenašel dostatek odvahy, aby s tím mladšího muže konfrontoval, už už otvíral ústa, aby se zeptal, ale představa znechucení v oříškových očích jej vždy důkladně zbavila kuráže.

Smiřoval se s tím, ostatně stejně jako se vším tady v té díře. Smířil se s tím, že Trapper je pro něj přítelem a víc mít nemůže. Alespoň si to tak říkal, jenže hluboko v duši, v samotném nejzastrčenějším koutku stále přebývala naděje. Utlačovaná, skomírající, ale živá.

A žila i ve chvíli, kdy se po pár dnech bez raněných opět nalézali v důstojnickém klubu, respektive se z něj společně vypotáceli.

„Hele, Hawkeye,“ ozval se Trapper a ukázal na oblohu. „Něco si přej, padá hvězda.“

Hawkeye vzhlédl a v myšlenkách vyslovil své přání, i jeho alkoholem opojené mysli se zdálo hloupé a naivní, ale co jsou názory mozku pro srdce, jemuž den za dnem upíráte, po čem touží?

Natolik se zahloubal do svého přání a do svých úvah o bolavých srdcích, že si neuvědomoval cestu, pohyby ani doteky, dokud se neoctl zády ke zdi zásobovacího stanu, neheknul a užasle nevydechnul, jakmile na svém rozkroku ucítil dlaň. Zaostřil na Trapperovu tvář a polknul, když spatřil ten chtíč a chlast, jež doslova žhnuli v jeho očích, s těmi pootevřenými, šelmovsky se usmívajícími se ústy vypadal tak hladově a… celé tělo mu zalila vlna horka a zachvěl se pod intenzitou vzrušení, jež jej zasáhla ve chvíli, kdy mu Trapper promnul obsah kalhot.

„Trape…“ vydechnul Hawkeye a znovu se oddal zachvění, krev se mu hrnula do dolních partií, tvrdnul neuvěřitelně rychle, Trapper to musel cítit, vždyť jej stále držel, jemně hladil, jako by povzbuzoval. Černovlasy muž jej v impulzu silnějším, než jaký by byl schopen kontrolovat, chytil oběma rukama za límec, hleděl do té dokonalé tváře, na svého nebližšího přítele… v ústech měl sucho, rty na tom byly podobně, a tak je poctil přítomností svého jazyka a i kdyby chtěl, neodolal by tomu záblesku, jenž se mihnul v oříškových hloubkách.

Byl už plně vzrušený, a přesto ještě víc ztvrdnul, jakmile jej Trapper začal hladit po celé délce, pozorně sledoval každý záchvěv v Hawkeyeho tváři, třepot víček, navlhčení rtů… Starší muž si jej přitáhnul blíže, ale pořád váhal, jen na něj zíral, načež Trapper znovu posunul hranice a spojil jejich rty nejprve jen v jemném doteku, krev v něm začala vřít, když Hawkeye pootevřenými ústy zasténal…

Hawkeyeho hlavou se proháněly myšlenky na to, že tohle přeci není realita, že se mu to jen zdá, že určitě necítí tělo svého přítele, jak se k němu žádostivě tiskne, že se druhý jazyk nemazlí s tím jeho, že se mu o stehno neotírá Trapperova erekce… Pohnul dlaněmi, stále v nich svíral límec uniformy, její drsnost pod bříšky prstů, v nose jej šimrala ta vůně falešné kolínské z Tokia… Další sten mu vyšel až z hrudníku a podobal se spíše zavrčení.

Uvěřil, tehdy uvěřil, že se to opravdu děje, přestal ohmatávat košili a vklouzl prsty do těch kudrnatých vlasů, o nichž se mu zdálo, srdce mu bušilo jako splašené a svou touhu po Trapperovi si stále bolestněji uvědomoval v momentě, kdy Trapper mezi nenasytnými polibky zasténal a Hawkeyeho boky sebou trhly směrem kupředu ve snaze získat co nejlepší tření, jež našel u stejně tvrdé erekce, patřící jeho příteli.

„Chci tě… strašně moc,“ zašeptal Trapper, opouštěje Hawkeyeho ústa, v očích žár a hlad. Černovlasý muž se pod vlivem těch slov znovu rozklepal, určitou rozvahu si ale zachoval, přestože se Traper začal věnovat jeho krku… „Chci být v tobě, chci tě od chvíle, kdy jsi zařval moje jméno ze snu.“

Hawkeye jen zaklonil hlavu a temenem narazil na stěnu, z hrdla mu vyšel další sten, Trapperův šepot jej zbavoval racionality, jež mu radila, aby se přesunuli dovnitř, do zásobovacího stanu, ale neměl to srdce od sebe Trapa odstrčit.

„Nevěděl jsem,“ zachraptěl, „že jsem křičel tvoje jméno ze spánku,“ a díky soustředění se na skladbu věty se také donutil k tomu, aby se narovnal a Trapper přiměl k ukončení útoku na jeho krk.

„Možná jsi jej jen sténal…“ zazubil se znovu mladší muž, „jednou jsem tě pozoroval, když se to stalo a…“ pohlédly oříškové oči níže, až k Hawkeyeho klínu, „a byl jsi v podobném stavu.“

„Voyere,“ vypustil z v úsměv roztáhnutých úst černovlasý muž, načež hmátnul poslepu po klice od stanu, otevřel dveře a zatáhnul Trappera dovnitř. Zamknul a zadoufal, že je nikdo nepřekvapí, pak už jen potěšeně vzdychnul, jakmile si jej jeho přítel otočil čelem k sobě a přisál se mu na ústa, pozadu je dovedl k matracím a společně si na ně vylezli.

Hawkeye chvíli přemítal nad tím, jak neopatrný byl, že jej přeci mohl v noci kdokoliv slyšet, a hlavně je teď mohli před stanem vidět všichni, ale… Pohnul se v zádech a zasténal, když se jeho erekce znovu dostala do spárů Trappovy dlaně, zatímco její majitel mu pustošil ústa, tisknul se k němu a po chvíli mu vyhrnul tričko, rty se přesunul na hrudník, kde zanechával vlhou cestu, kterou přerušil až u samotných kalhot. Rozepnul knoflík a ústa mu znovu zbrázdil šelmovský úsměv, jelikož Hawkeye vydal tak nadržený zvuk, že ten putoval přímo do jeho vzrušených slabin.

Stáhnul Hawkeyemu kalhoty pod zadek i se spodním prádlem a dlaní přejel po naběhlé délce, tvrdé a po doteku toužící…

„Trappere,“ zasténal znovu jméno mladšího muže Hawkeye a přirazil mu do ruky, tělo a reakce mu ovládaly jen hormony, potřeboval to… potřeboval tření, uvolnění… potřeboval Trappera. „Použij sliny.“

Oříškové oči se zabodly do modrých, odhodlaných…

„Nerad bych ti ublížil,“ sklonil se k němu Trapper a pohladil jej po tváři, dřívější zvířecí chtíč byl nahrazen ohleduplností a láskou, jež byla najednou tak zřejmá a především vzájemná, až to Hawkeyeho nitrem otřáslo… Jak málo stačilo, aby pochopil, aby si všimnul, aby dílky skládačky do sebe zapadly.

Jedním, rychlým pohybem chytil Trapperov hladící ruku za zápěstí, pak s jejími prsty propletl své.

„Potřebuju tě,“ slyšel se kníknout, udiven zranitelností, jež v jeho vlastním hlase zazněla, udiven tím, jak snadno přijal submisivní roli… zaskočen tím, jak svými slovy zažehl další plamen v Trapperových očích.

„Čekali jsme dlouho…“ zamumlal mladší muž, klouzaje pohledem po tváři svého přítele. „A jsem přece doktor.“

„Ten nejlepší,“ cukly Hawkeyemu koutky úst, načež se z nich stal úšklebek. „Teda až po mně.“

„Samozřejmě,“ uchechtl se Trapper, a aby předešel dalšímu dohadování, raději znovu přejel po Hawkeyeho vzrušení a kochal se pohledem na jeho obličej, v němž se zračila slast.

Rozhodnul se.

Když Hawkeye spatřil, jak se Trapper přesouvá mezi jeho nohy a následně mu níž stahuje kalhoty, roztáhl stehna do sebe so nejvíce mohl a ostře se nosem nadechl, jakmile se navlhčený prst dotknul jeho otvoru. Uvolnil se, pamatoval si moc dobře, co dělat, a také díky tomu předešel určitých potížím, přesto si musel dlouho zvykat, než se do něj mohl zasunout druhý i třetí prst, roztahovaly jej, snažil se relaxovat a soustředit se na ruku, jež jej stále línými pohyby ukájela…

Trapper jej laskal a měl prsty v jeho zadku, prolétlo Hawkeyeho alkoholem, pocity a hormony omámenou myslí. Lepší mohlo být už jen jedno.

Prohnul se v zádech a v dlaních sevřel povlak matrace, když se do něj jako na povel začala zasouvat tvrdost, prsty zmizely, stejně tak dlaň z jeho erekce, místo toho vnímal Trapperovy ruce po stranách svých boků, jak se nacházel stále hlouběji a hlouběji v něm. Když odezněla prvotní bolest a zbyla jen ta mírná, lehce zapomenutelná, Trapper se pohnul směrem zpět a přirazil, Hawkeyehomu tam vyrazil dech.

Tak dlouho nebyl s mužem, tak dlouho jen s tím jedním chtěl být… a teď ho měl. Vrazil prsty do těch kudrnatých vlasů a přitáhnul si svého přítele k polibku, kousnul jej do rtu, načež se zachvěl, když mu bylo majetnické gesto oplaceno, zavrčel a posunul se na matraci blíže ke stěně, byť ne zcela dobrovolně, Trapper do něj prostě přirazil tak prudce, že tomu nemohl zabránit.

Druhou dlaní pak vklouznul po triko, hladil teplou kůži, kam až dosáhnul, skoro zakňučel do polibku, načež jeho hrdelní zasténání doprovodilo rozklepání celého těla, způsobené nárazem žaludu do jeho prostaty, po tolik let opomíjené a stále dokonale citlivé…

„Trape!“ rozeznělo se stanem ve chvíli, kdy se vlhké a nenasytné rty mladšího muže začaly opět věnovat Hawkeyeho krku, zuby kousaly, Trapper funěl a boky mu zoufale vykonávaly jeden výpad za druhým, povzbuzovány zvuky, jež se draly z Hawkeyeho hrdla. Byl blízko a chtěl jej dovést k vrcholu, ale stačil jen dvakrát, třikrát po jeho penisu přejel a Hawkeye pod ním ztuhnul, sevřel jej v sobě a nesmírně tiše mu ze rtů znovu splynulo jeho jméno.

Na jeho odhalené bříško pak dopadly bílé prameny, část spermatu ulpěla i na Trapperově ruce, ten měl však zcela jiné starosti, především jeho oči byly zabodnuté do Hawkeyeho tváře, zrcadlící rozkoš nejvyšší, jeho erekce se nacházela v horku útrob jeho přítele, roztahující jeho svaly, které se náhle stáhly a způsobily mu skoro zatmění mysli.

Po vzoru staršího muže se mu každou buňkou těla prohnala vlna slasti, naposled párkrát přirazil hluboko do Hawkeyeho těla, aby jej následně naplnil produktem vlastní výroby, a zcela vyčerpán jak fyzicky, tak emočně náročnou aktivitou, objal svého přítele a ulehl vedle něj, objímal jej pevně a skoro i zoufale, jenže Hawkeye činil úplně totéž.

Opíral si líc o Trapperovu hruď, definitivně zaujímaje submisivní roli, jenže když ono mu bylo v náruči toho voyera tak dobře… Věděl, že se brzy budou muset obléci a vrátit se do Bažiny, aby o ně někdo neměl strach, ale chtěl si ještě chvíli klidu dopřát, ještě chvíli strávit s Trapperem v takovém duchu, po jakém oba toužili.

„Půl míle za táborem je opuštěný dům po domorodcích, je tam i postel.“

Hawkeye se usmál. Nadšeně, ryze, upřímně. Potřeboval náznak toho, že tohle nebyla náhoda, že se to nestalo jen pod vlivem alkoholu a přání, na něž při pádu oné hvězdy pomyslel. Náznak, že TOHLE oba chtějí.

„Zítra v devět?“ navrhnul a zároveň si zapsal za uši, že bude muset zrušit své rande s tou novou sestrou, jejíž jméno zapomněl. Nebo mu ho Trapper vyšukal z hlavy…

„V osm je dřív,“ poznamenal Trapper, a aniž by na něj Hawkeye viděl, tak mu bylo jasné, že se zubí na celé kolo. Sevřel ho ještě silněji, pod uchem slyšel jeho pravidelný tep, po zádech jej hladila široká dlaň.


End file.
